irategamerdoesnotsuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Where's Waldo
Where's Waldo is the second episode of the first season of The Irate Gamer and was published on YouTube on May 10, 2007. The long list of doublethink commited by The Irate Gamer can be seen here Plot synopsis Irate Gamer attempts to discuss a well known Children's franchise. In an attempt to make use of the old adage "it takes one to know one" Chris manages to regress in age but unfortunately, so does Chris's ability to be informative. Chris attempts to find Waldo but is unable to spot him as Chris regressed too far in age well before he is able to recognize shapes and sounds as well as marketing principles. Despite having regressed to far, Viewers are presented with the wonderful vision of a man dying on stage; as Chris attempts to show that he is a 'Where's Waldo' fan. Unfortunately his attempts are dashed when he fails to mention actual installments in the series and complains about things that have nothing to do with the series such as the locales visited. In his trademark style, Chris makes a comparison that doesn't make anysense before putting the game through a shredder which isn't even on let along capable of performing the desired function Chris intends for it to perform. High Detail Plot summary Irate Gamer begins by stating that Waldo was a prominent figure for children and hours were spent looking for him. He then states that “'Someone at THQ thought it would be a good idea to take this hit book series and turn it into a piece of shit video game.'” demonstrating that marketing principles are not fresh in Irate Gamer's enflamed memory. Audience members may note that something thought it was a good idea to take a poor actor and poor writer and try and make a plagarized review show. Irate Gamer starts the game on easy difficulty and complains that the game is pixelated mess. Irate Gamer finds himself lost immediately at the start of the game. Irate Gamer makes an actual complaint to the surprise of the audience and says that the controls are slippery and difficult to master. Irate Gamer says that its easier to find cat shit and then finds cat shit in the game. Seeing a s the cat shit spontaneous appeared, its likely that Irate Gamer has delirium and has hallucinated a cat turd for him to find and later consume (as he does daily) for nutrients. Irate Gamer now complains about the transition screen (which takes at most 10 seconds) and shows that Waldo's slow walking animation gives him time to get a watch, a toothbrush and several other objects. Waldo walks to the city, but after a ravenously hungry look from the Irate Gamer, Waldo decides to avoid him and walk to the cave. Irate Gamer complains that the level is dark and that he cannot find Waldo because he cannot see through the darkness. Irate Gamer states that it was the THQ development team who thought a dark flashlight level would be fun reminding viewers that game designers design games. Irate Gamer complains that there is a lack of waldo staple characters such as Evil Waldo, the dog or the Wizard. Irate Gamer does not note that the staple characters are not staples and in fact were not in the first two issues of Where's Waldo and were added to give children more things to look for. It's possible that Irate Gamer wanted more things to find so he wouldn't constantly run into the game over screen on easy difficulty since the easily seen Waldo is so hard to find. Irate Gamer beats the game and complains that Waldo lands on the moon. Irate Gamer states that the ending makes no sense and thus claims that the opening sequence in which Waldo holds out a ticket to the moon and the player is asked to pick the 5 minute or 10 minute ticket did not happen. Irate Gamer holds out his hands as if ready to catch waldo and devour him. Irate Gamer appears to be angry that the game did not give him lesser beings to consume or kill. Irate gamer states that ending which has more content than 90% of the games he says he knows "the ins and outs of" sucked and replaces it with “'Congratulations. You had the patience to sit through this awful game. You proved your nerdiness. Now go fuck yourself!'”. Irate Gamer now plays the SNES The Great Waldo Search. Irate Gamer wonders why the game is called The Great Waldo Search since Irate Gamer expected a game where he murders lesser beings and not a game where you search for Waldo. Irate Gamer also demonstrates that he does not read books as he is unaware of the game being named after the book its based on. Irate gamer further illustrates that he does not read books by stating “'let’s not judge a book- uh I mean, a video game by its cover'”. Irate Gamer shows that he is an expert on 16-bit graphics by stating “'When you start the game, you’ll notice a vast improvement in graphics. It’s amazing compared to the original'” also demonstrating that he is aware of the graphical differences given by 16-bit and 8-bit. Irate Gamer shakes his controller and presses many buttons on it, but states in a monotone voice that the game is boring and should have been a side scrolling platformer. Irate Gamer notes that the NES game has more levels than the SNES game. Irate gamer states that “'It’s pretty much a slap in the face when you have other NES games like Super Mario World, which has over 96 levels to explore and Donkey Kong Country which has over 100 unique levels'” demonstrating that Super Mario World and Donkey Kong Country are 8bit nintendo entertainment system games. It should also be noted that Super Mario World only has 72 levels but 96 exits to those levels, while Donkey Kong Country only has roughly 35. Irate Gamer says “'It makes you wonder how quickly they slapped this game together in order for them to sell it to kids who were hoping they just purchased a great game'.” demonstrating that he is aware of the market principle of cash grab and further demonstrates he understands what a cash grab is by putting his DVD and T-Shirts for sale. Irate Gamer demonstrates that he has an illegal paper shredder by putting his games into a paper shredder. Given that the paper shredder was large enough to fit the cartridges, it is likely that Irate Gamer uses this device to remove the fingers of lesser beings. Considering that the paper shredder is no where to be seen, Chris has most likely devoured it for outliving its usefulness. Trivia *This is the first time he reviews a SNES game. *This is the first time he destroys a video game after a review. *The line “Congratulations. You had the patience to sit through this awful game. You proved your nerdiness. Now go fuck yourself!” has many simularities to another person's line. However, many of the Irate Gamer's fans and Irate Gamer himself claim that this person does not exist. External links *Where's Waldo at The Internet Movie Database Video Category:The Irate Gamer season 1 episodes Category:The Irate Gamer episodes